


Acta non Verba

by Kyluxing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 04:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19055581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyluxing/pseuds/Kyluxing
Summary: acta non verba: deeds, not words.-Kylo is rendered speechless (literally) by the Lip-Lock jinx. The caster refuses to lift the spell and Kylo refuses to kiss his crush. Who will give in first?





	Acta non Verba

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Lip-Lock Jinx](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7086799) by [cassisluna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassisluna/pseuds/cassisluna). 



> This is based on "The Lip-Lock Jinx" by cassisluna and let me just say, that drarry fic was amazing and I definitely recommend. Credit to them for the idea.
> 
> This was originally written on Wattpad, and you can find it there @ generalhux. 
> 
> Warning, this isn't the best writing, because I started it a few years ago when I was new to the writing scene, so forgive my lack of details and my bad revision skills. I hope you enjoy!

"You're in _sixth year_ and you haven't even had your first kiss!?" Rey screeched. 

"Could you keep it down? I'd prefer it if the whole wizarding world doesn't know I haven't sucked anyone's face off like a dementor yet," Kylo hissed, nearly falling off his chair.

They were seated in the far corner of the library where Kylo had fled to after an embarrassing revelation in truth or dare with the Gryffindors.

"Maybe if they actually knew you existed, they'd flock in by the dozens and smooch you silly!"

Kylo knew he shouldn't have let Rey convince him to join those obnoxious idiots. He rolled his eyes, mentally preparing for one of her infamous speeches on his, what he likes to call, "independence," (whereas the entirety of Hogwarts would put it more along the lines of, "introversion").

Rey was a great kid, but she tended to care way too much about things that weren't any of her business. The only reason Kylo accepted her friendship back when he was in fourth year, she in second, was because of her persistence.

She had approached the pale, lanky boy in the outskirts of the crowds when nobody else would and made it her goal to make his life better. But her constant pestering about his social and relationship status only reminded him of how pathetic he was.

"Maybe if you'd just put yourself out there, people will see that you're actually a great guy," she said, attempting to sound encouraging, but her annoyance of his lack of interest shone brighter.

Kylo laughed bitterly. "Really. Name _one_ redeeming quality that I possess," he deadpanned.

Rey blinked and Kylo could see the gears turning in her head. Before she could splutter out some hopelessly fake fact about how cool he was, he stood up.

"Yeah, I'll keep that in mind the next time someone actually cares enough to know," he spat sarcastically.

But he really meant it.

He made his way to leave, hoping to find peace in the Ravenclaw dormitory, but before he could take another step, Rey whispered something, and as he turned to ask, rather angrily, what exactly she was saying behind his back, he was struck with a jinx straight from Rey's wand.

When he opened his mouth to shout all the profanities under the sun at her, no sound accompanied his frantic mouthing of the words, _"Fuck you."_

-

Kylo abruptly shut his mouth and glared at Rey. She looked at him almost apologetically, but then smirked, leaving Kylo to wonder if that sorry glance was ever there.

 _"What the hell did you do?"_ Kylo mouthed angrily, gesticulating wildly.

Rey seemed to understand the message he was trying to convey, because she responded with a sickly giggle and said, "I cast the lip-lock jinx on you," as if it were the most hilarious thing.

Kylo, arms crossed, raised his eyebrows and said– well, tried to say, _"Care to elaborate?"_

"It means you'll be mute until I reverse it or until you kiss the person you desire," Rey explained with a childish grin.

 _"Then reverse it,"_ Kylo mouthed irritably.

Rey considered this for about five seconds before shaking her head and darting away. 

Kylo stood with his mouth opening and closing repeatedly like a fish before taking off after her, all the while swearing silently. But, due to his lack of exercise and Rey's head start, the young Gryffindor was nowhere to be seen.

He growled and stormed off toward the Ravenclaw tower, nearly colliding with a Slytherin around the corner.

Kylo's heart leapt when he realized who that Slytherin was: Armitage Hux. 

Hux, who preferred to be called by his surname, was a handsome, intelligent and talented, boy who lived up to the stereotypical Slytherin standards: pureblood, rich, and a downright asshole.

Kylo had the misfortune of falling for him. 

-

An important detail in Kylo's pathetic tale is that he and Hux don't get along.  It's quite tragic, really. 

Their contempt towards each other began in second year when Kylo accidentally sent Hux's Mandrake pot toppling to the ground, not only making a huge mess, but the poor, sentient plant began to scream so horrendously loud that their earmuffs felt like nothing more than pieces of cloth draped over their ears. It was utter chaos. Of course, nobody was watching when Kylo performed the accidentally knocking-over, so everyone automatically assumed it was Hux, and he was ridiculed for it for at least another two years.

Kylo had issued tons of apologies at the scene, but the Mandrake did not want Hux to hear them, because it wailed impossibly higher. Kylo was too frazzled about that experience from then on out to apologize again without the deafening scream of the plant drowning them out. Besides, he knew it was already too late. Hux hated his guts. 

After that incident, he had made it his life goal to avoid Armitage Hux at all costs. Now, unfortunately, he had failed that quite miserably.

"Watch where you're going, git," Hux spat. He gathered his books tighter—they had slipped a tad in his arms due to the abrupt halt—and pushed past Kylo, nearly knocking him into the wall. 

Kylo stared at his retreating nemesis before yelling, _"Sorry,"_ only to remember that he was mute.

For the second time in his life, he had apologized to Hux only to not be heard.

-

Kylo had disdainfully retreated to the Ravenclaw dormitory after his run-in with Hux, too overwhelmed by the series of (unfortunate) events that had just occurred. He thanked Merlin for his quiet, introverted nature. No one would even notice he was mute since he rarely uttered a word to anyone unless he was spoken to. He took solace in that as he trudged through the common room. It was barren of people at the moment due to it being Saturday, and everyone minus Kylo had a social life to attend to.

The fire glowed lazily in the fireplace, its embers inviting and warm. Kylo allowed himself to be lulled by it, falling into the large, plush chair in front of the flames. It was a comfortable place to meditate on what had just transpired, he thought. 

His mind travelled back to earlier, to Rey's incessant jabs at his love life. True, it was quite sad that he had nothing to contribute to conversations about lovers or exes, but he'd gotten this far on his own, who's to say that he'd wither away without a romantic companion? 

Being single was quite relaxing. No one to buy gifts for or deal with when they're ill. Nobody to constantly appease or sacrifice things for. 

_But you'd do all of those things for Hux in a heartbeat,_ his mind annoyingly added. 

He shoved that thought away. Hux loathed him and treated him like rubbish. Kylo cursed himself for having feelings for such a prat. However, Hux's rudeness didn't stop Kylo from hanging on to every word that beautiful mouth said, or imagining said mouth on his. It didn't keep him from staring woefully at the back of his perfectly groomed head in Transfiguration, then having to quickly cover up the ginger kitten he'd thoughtlessly transfigured out of a boot when he was supposed to be transfiguring it into a vase. It most definitely didn't stop him from oggling his ass in those tight quidditch pants during matches. Merlin, help him.

Redirecting his thoughts back to his current predicament in order to avoid causing a new problem in his pants, he recalled what Rey had said about the jinx. Apparently, either Rey had to reverse it herself, or Kylo had to pucker up to Hux. The latter was totally not an option, therefore, Kylo's only hope was to silently beg Rey to reverse it. As revolting as it sounded, it was better than making Hux despise him even more than he already does. 

With an itritated huff, Kylo mentally prepared himself for a long day of desperate pleaing and not thinking about Hux's ass.

-

Kylo found Rey on the bank of the Great Lake. Her two friends, both Gryffindor boys, sat beside her, their hands tangled together and content smiles adorning their faces. 

_Eugh,_ Kylo mentally scorned at the happy couple. It was just another pleasure he couldn't have.

One of the boys took notice of him first, his deep brown eyes glancing up to take in Kylo's brisk marching. The others followed his gaze toward the fastly approaching Ravenclaw. Rey's eyes widened for a brief moment before going neutral.

Kylo halted when he reached the little trio and proceeded to glare at Rey with crossed arms. Rey understood. 

"Poe, can you hold my fanged frisbee for a second? I have to talk to Kylo," she said to the other Gryffindor boy. He took the frisbee from Rey, eyeing Kylo suspiciously. "And don't let anyone catch you with it. You know how hard it was smuggling that thing in," she added with a proud smirk.

 _Stupid, reckless Gryffindors,_ Kylo thought contemptuously. At this point he hoped she'd get busted.

She stood, dusting off her pants as she began walking away from the others. "This way," she ordered over her shoulder to make sure Kylo was following. 

Once they were under the shade of an oak tree, Kylo let Rey have it. He angrily mouthed a string of obscenities, followed by a list of reasons why he needed his voice, and then ranted about how Hux hated him and would jinx his balls off if he so much as touched him, much less _kissed_ him. He was cut off—midway through a description of the specific shade of green that Hux's eyes were—by a very puzzled Rey. 

"Stop, stop, stop. I cannot understand you when you're mouthing a mile a minute," Rey admonished. 

_"It would be soooo much easier if I could actually talk,"_ the irritated Ravenclaw mouthed sarcastically, one arm still crossed over his chest and the other gesturing angrily towards his mouth. 

"Yeah, well right now I don't feel like being yelled at, so you can just go about your mute life a little longer."

Kylo compiled as much bitterness as he could muster into one cold stare and directed it towards Rey. 

Rey observed for a few seconds, unimpressed, before sighing and leaning up against the tree. "Alright, how about a bargain?"

 _Good grief,_ Kylo thought. Rey was a horrible person to bargain with. _It's for my sanity,_ he assured himself, doubting it immediately.

He cocked his head and raised an eyebrow, mouthing, _"I'm listening._

"You do my Potions and DADA homework for a week, along with carrying all of my books, and you can have your voice back," she stated before shrugging and adding, "Or you can save yourself some time and just smooch the lucky one who has stolen your heart." She smiled with forced sweetness.

Kylo's frown deepened and he mouthed, _"Seriously?_

"By the way, who do you like? You obviously desire someone since the jinx worked," Rey inquired cheekily. 

Kylo dramatically whirled around and made to stomp away in order to hide his flustered expression, but Rey shouted, "Wait, wait! Do we have a deal?"

When Kylo faced her once again, she had her hand extended toward him and a hopeful gleam in her eyes. He couldn't believe he was about to stoop so low as to go through with this. He huffed, bidding farewell to his dignity.

Rolling his eyes, he begrudgingly clasped Rey's hand, and mouthed, _"You have a deal, jerkface._

-

Most of Kylo's Sunday was spent locked away in the Ravenclaw tower, preferring the double load of homework over risking an encounter with Hux or Rey. However, it was just his luck that Rey's Potions homework required an essay on the Confusing Concoction and when to use it. There was nowhere near enough information in his Potions textbook to write a twelve inch essay on that. Sighing, he packed his parchment, ink, and quills into his bag and slipped out of the common room towards the library.

The library wasn't too crowded, thank Merlin, so he had no trouble finding a secluded enough table to work at. He rather liked the library. The quiet atmosphere, the smell of ancient books; all of it. The change of scenery was refreshing. He should've ventured out to the library sooner.

After scanning the shelves for any books related to the desired concoction, he returned to his chosen table with a couple finds. He settled into the wooden chair and cracked open the first book, poising his quill to begin an introduction in his best imitation of Rey's handwriting.

About 8 inches in, his hand stopped writing when he heard a familiar chuckle across the library. He chanced a glance toward the culprit, immediately recognizing the shock of ginger hair. He and his friends were promptly shushed, and they fell into quiet giggles. Kylo watched as they took a seat a few tables away from him. Laughing at something one of his companions had said, Hux leaned down to retrieve something out of his bag that was leaning against his chair.

Kylo followed Hux's movement, knowing that his staring was borderline creepy, but the way Hux's body bent effortlessly and gracefully to do something as simple as get something from his bag was enrapturing.

Yes, he should've definitely looked away sooner, because as he was pulling the books out of his bag, Hux glanced in Kylo's direction and caught him staring. Kylo's head immediately swivelled down to look at his parchment again, cheeks hot and heart beating faster than Hux on a broomstick.

There was no way he was going to finish that essay now; not here. He was too overwhelmed with embarrassment to concentrate on anything other than that two second acknowledgement of his creepy habit. He could feel Hux's searing presence like a raging inferno. He couldn't be in such close proximity without being burned by it.

He tried to gather his things as calmly as possible. No need to add to the embarrassment by scrambling around like an idiot. He prayed that his chair wouldn't screech against the floor and draw attention to himself, and when it didn't, he let out a breath of relief. He began to hurry away, pointedly avoiding Hux's eyes that seemed to be piercing through his skull despite his efforts to be unseen.

Once safely out of the library, Kylo paused and let go of a breath that he hadn't realize he'd been holding. What was wrong with him? He mentally scolded himself for being such a coward when it came to Hux. He really hated having feelings sometimes. It made him act ridiculous.

He started to subconsciously wander down the hall, too busy repeatedly replaying the moment Hux's emerald eyes met his own.

He was a disaster of a human being.

-

Every Sunday evening of his Hogwarts career, Kylo would write to his mother to make sure she was well. When his muggle scoundrel of a father abandoned them, she'd done her best to raise him alone. She was a very remarkable witch and had done a wonderful job at giving Kylo a good life. He strived to be like her, but when he'd disappoint her, she'd say he had too much of his father in him. He tried not to let that bother him.

In Kylo's first year at Hogwarts, he began the tradition of writing back home every Sunday. His father had left them on a Sunday, and after that, those seemed to be the worst days for his mother. He didn't know if his mother understood the significance of it all, but it didn't matter as long as she was alright. 

Kylo had made his way up to the owlery and stopped, standing amongst the owls, to observe the spectacular view of the sunset. The colors mixed together better than any artwork he'd ever seen. They framed the sun perfectly, all colors complementing each other. He suddenly felt very alone, because the moment gave off a romantic vibe, and he had nobody to share it with. 

He wanted to take Hux up there and show him how outstandingly gorgeous the oranges in the sunset sky were, and then compare them to his hair and freckles.

When did he become such a hopeless romantic?

He shook himself out of his reverie and summoned his owl, Snoke. He was a gruff looking great grey owl that his mom bought him for his eleventh birthday. He suited Kylo well.

Kylo tied the letter tightly to Snoke's leg, gave him a loving pat, and sent him off, watching him fade into the colors of the sunset. Then, he descended the spiral staircase back to reality.

-

When Kylo returned to his dormitory, he noticed something lying on his bed. He hesitantly approached it, then snatched it up as soon as he recognized it. It was his crow-feather quill that he had lost earlier that day. His mind exploded with questions at its sudden reappearance, and he tried to retrace his memories back to the last time he saw it. He remembered shoving it in his bag on the way to the library, but he didn't use it to write with. Maybe it fell out of his bag? He turned it around in his fingers, trying to come up with a reasonable explanation. 

Maybe a house elf found it? _No,_ he thought. They don't ever go to the library. Maybe Madam Pince found it and had it returned to him? Highly impossible, considering she couldn't see Kylo from where she was stationed at her desk and that a lost quill wasn't a dire enough situation to have it returned. She would've just tossed it. Who would've known it was his? If they knew it was his, they would've had to see him there, and the only person who saw him there was...

No, it was too unlikely to be true. Hux would never do such a thing. Just the other day he shoved him and called him a foul name. Why would he do something as nonsensical as go out of his way to return a quill? Kylo shook his head, baffled by the whole situation. Only a Ravenclaw could make something as simple as a quill into something perplexing.

Later on that night, as Kylo was laying in bed, he twiddled with the quill, thinking about Hux. Thinking about Hux staying behind after his friends left the library and walking over to where Kylo had sat. He thought about the silver tip of the quill catching his bright green eyes and about him bending down to gently pick it up. He thought about Hux thinking about him and personally delivering it to the Ravenclaw dormitory. It was too good to be true.

Too bad he couldn't speak, because if he could, he would get over his social anxiety it an instant just to interrogate the whole Ravenclaw house to find out if a certain ginger Slytherin had appeared earlier that day with a quill in his hands and Kylo's name on his lips.

-

Kylo twirled a valerian root with one hand, while the other supported his chin as he gazed at the focused ginger across the gloomy dungeon classroom. Whenever Hux was concentrating deeply on something, Kylo noticed that his jaw tended to tighten a fraction, and his eyebrows would furrow together. Occasionally, his lip would disappear between his teeth. His seriousness really did something to Kylo.

"I doubt staring at Hux will help you turn the page," Kylo's Potions partner snapped playfully. He sheepishly shook his head free of the tantalizing thoughts of Hux and flipped the page of the textbook that lay open on their table.

Kylo's partner—a tall, blonde-haired Slytherin—held out her hand expectantly, and Kylo obediently placed the root he was absentmindedly playing with in it. She dropped it into the cauldron and continued stirring the bubbling potion. 

Kylo sat quietly, cursing himself for getting caught intensely observing Hux's face. By a Slytherin, no less. He prayed that she'd keep mum about it. He didn't need Hux discovering his little infatuation through gossip. He didn't peg Phasma as the gossiping type, though. Most of the Slytherins were typically a bit rude and impatient when it came to associating with others. Phasma was different.  She was civil with Kylo, and smiled patiently whenever he was preparing an ingredient. He appreciated that.

"Why so quiet today, Ren?" Phasma asked curiously, pulling Kylo out of his thoughts. 

He instinctively opened his mouth to explain his situation but realized it was pointless, instead resting a hand over his throat and despairingly mouthing, _"I lost my voice._

She hummed thoughtfully in acknowledgement and resumed working diligently. Kylo, who was relieved that she appeared to drop the subject, tensed when she spoke again.

"Surely a smart Ravenclaw such as yourself would've had the thought to visit the hospital wing before your voice vacated the premises. Laryngitis is child's play to our advanced civilization."

Kylo's lips pressed together as he stared fixedly at an indent on the table's surface. He could feel Phasma's knowing gaze looking right through him.

"It's not an illness, is it?"

It sounded less like a question and more like an observation. 

Kylo gave a resigned sigh, deciding he needed a confidant. Maybe she could help him somehow. And maybe, just maybe, he could gain a new friend.

He held up a finger, signing for her to wait a moment, and searched for his quill and a blank piece of parchment. After locating the two items, he began composing a message.

When done, he slid the finished product across the table to Phasma and watched her eyes rapidly scan the words: _If you really want to know, meet me at the library before dinner._

A flicker of interest blossomed in her expression, and she nodded before turning back to the potion. 

-

Kylo traced imaginary patterns on the worn library table, rehearsing the upcoming conversation in his head. He tried not to act startled when Phasma seemed to appear out of nowhere and sat next to him.

"Spill," she ordered, resting her elbows on the table and attentively propping her chin up with one hand.

Kylo channeled all of his willpower into using nonverbal magic and cast a shaky _volitare verbis._ He then lifted his wand which produced a curly, pink script as he began to write in the air beside him so Phasma could see. 

Sentence by sentence, he explained his fate to Phasma. As the story unfurled, Phasma's eyes steadily widened, revealing just how intrigued she was. Kylo didn't exactly know why he was telling her in the first place. This was a lot to be sharing with an acquaintance. Maybe he was just that desperate to have someone to confide in since Rey had clearly proven herself untrustworthy.

After scribbling his last sentence, Kylo laid his wand down on the table and looked expectantly at Phasma. She tilted her head and let out a thoughtful hum. Her careful deliberation unnerved Kylo.

"Well," Phasma said after some consideration. "You said either the caster has to reverse it or you have to kiss the person you desire?"

Kylo nodded.

"And the caster–Rey refuses to reverse it immediately?"

Kylo nodded again.

"Interesting," Phasma muttered. 

After a moment of contemplation, she smirked, stood up, and said, "I bid you good luck," before dismissing herself.

 _"W-wait what?_ Kylo mouthed rather dumbfoundedly after her.

There was something almost mischievous about her sudden leave that had Kylo fretting. He hoped, for the love of Merlin, that he made the right choice of trusting her.

-

"Jess is out with a broken rib from practice, so that leaves Poe as a replacement chaser, and Finn will play keeper, which will..."

Kylo stopped listening as Rey droned on about the upcoming quidditch match. She was a beater for the Gryffindor team, and she and her friends discussed tactics and all that shit _constantly._ The only thing Kylo was interested in about Thursday's game was that it was against Slytherin and that Hux will be out there on a broom. 

"Are you even listening to me?" Kylo's head jerked up as Rey's slightly agitated voice interrupted a beautiful thought of himself and Hux riding off into the sunset on a sleek Starkiller 3000.

Kylo shot her a deadpan glare then rolled his eyes. He stared fixedly at a deep purple pansy quaking beneath the weight of a dewdrop. The drop slid off, and the flower sprung back up to its full height, free of its burden.

"Oh stop looking all miserable," Rey chastised. "Being voiceless should give you a lot of time think and reassess your life."

Kylo stared at her in bewilderment for a moment before huffing irritably and snatching up his bag. Without paying any mind to Rey, he stood and sulked off, crushing the poor pansy in the process. He ignored the Gryffindor's pleas, continuing his indignant retreat to the Rey-less castle.

He decided to ignore her until she lifted the jinx.

On his way back, he saw Phasma under a nearby tree. She noticed him, too, and waved, smiling as if she hadn't nearly driven Kylo into a panic attack during their last encounter. Nevertheless, Kylo amiably waved back, offering a polite grin. Phasma didn't leave it at that, though. She gestured for Kylo to join her. It was then that he noticed another person hunched next to her, engrossed in writing an essay of some sort. Kylo's stomach sank when his eyes landed on the unmistakable redhead. Of course, Phasma was friends with Hux. Of course.

Suddenly walking was a difficult task. Kylo swore that his body could sense whenever Hux was around, because it went into bumbling idiot mode against his will whenever he was in the ginger's presence. He was definitely screwed.

As calmly as he could, he approached Phasma and did his best to just completely ignore Hux altogether. That was the strategy that seemed to work the most. He hovered over them awkwardly, waiting for Phasma to say something as to why she waved him over.

"You're not busy, are you?" she asked.

Kylo shook his head.

"Great," she said almost cheerfully and pat the ground on the side of her that Hux wasn't occupying. "Sit."

Kylo dropped his bag and lowered himself onto the soft grass. For once, he was thankful that he couldn't speak, because he was positive he would've already fucked things up somehow.

"The girl still isn't relenting?" Phasma questioned casually.

Kylo shook his head with a disdainful grunt. 

"I'm sorry to hear that," she said nonchalantly.

She glanced at Hux who was scratching away on a piece of parchment. "Are you excited for the match, tomorrow?" She asked, turning back to Kylo.

Kylo's eyes flickered to Hux as he nodded.

The weather was beautiful. Fall was in the air, and the temperature was just right. Leaves were beginning to change colors and dance as they rode the breeze. Scarves were making more and more appearances. Everyone seemed to be enjoying their free periods in the nice, peaceful atmosphere. Well, everyone that is,  except for the mute, fidgety Ravenclaw sitting two feet away from the man of his dreams.

Kylo was having trouble coming to terms with the fact that he had accidentally befriended one of Hux's friends. Well, Phasma was really doing all the befriending. Kylo had let himself be swept away by the excitement of making a friend, he didn't stop to think about the fact that Phasma was also pretty close to Hux. How he didn't see this before was beyond him.

"You can sit with me and help cheer on our star chaser if you'd like," she offered, pointing a thumb at the quiet ginger beside her.

Hux's hand stopped writing for a second at the acknowledgement before continuing to fly across the parchment. Phasma fondly rolled her eyes at his lack of interest.

Kylo managed a nod and mouthed, _"Alright._

Phasma didn't know what she was doing to him. Being in such a close proximity to Hux was frying his brain, and now he was going to be publicly cheering for him surrounded by his housemates. What a day. Being friends with Phasma really had its perks.

Phasma cast a quick _tempus_ and, upon reading the time, her face scrunched up into a cringe and she began to gather her belongings.

"I've got a class right about now. Catch ya later, boys," she said, standing up and taking off toward the castle. Over her shoulder, she shouted to Kylo, "See you soon, yeah?"

Kylo nodded, not enjoying his limited options of communicating. He was also bothered by Phasma leaving him alone with Hux. Yet again, he was grateful for his lack of vocal ability, because he would most likely try break the awkward silence with a horrible one-liner about the weather or something and only succeed in making it more uncomfortable.

Hux made no move to get up, too absorbed in his writing. Kylo had nothing to do and no way to politely excuse himself. He was stuck. As subtle as possible, he reached into his bag and withdrew a book so he could have some sort of distraction. However long he glared at the words, though, he couldn't read them, too focused on Hux's energy.

It would've been bearable if he knew Hux at all; if he knew what was on the inside of that gorgeous exterior. He really didn't know anything about Hux other than a few habits that he discovered from his lovesick staring, and the way his face looked in a few different lightings. He only knew very basic things. Once that was made clear to him, Kylo started to feel a little guilty for having it so bad for Hux when his knowledge of him went only as far as the materialistic.

He was itching to get to know the boy that sat a couple feet away from him. All of his carnal desires were pushed to the back burner and replaced by questions about who Hux really was. What was his favorite color? Who did he get his hair color from? What did he want to do when he left Hogwarts? He just really wanted to _know_ him.

Kylo realized that his crush had turned into some kind of deep longing, and it would probably sound creepy if he were to tell anyone. He made an oath to himself that when he regained his voice, he would make an effort to at least get on Hux's good side and see where it would lead him.

"Is that 'A Dummy's Guide to Quidditch'?"

Kylo was startled out of his thoughts by a dumbfounded Hux. He embarrassedly clutched the book tighter.

"The books make it out to be some sort of fairytale sport when it's actually pretty brutal and complicated," Hux went on passionately. "It's something that you can't fully understand from a couple paragraphs and unrealistic drawings. Sure, it helps identify bludgers and snitches and all that shit, but they're never clear about the rules which are what really matters—always leaves you with a bunch of questions."

Kylo didn't wake up that morning expecting to be blessed by the gods. Hux just initiated something with him that wasn't particularly rude or negative. Sure, Hux was scrutinizing the book Kylo was using to help him understand the sport he was about to watch the Slytherin partake in, but it wasn't directed towards _him._

"Oh, my apologies. Phasma told me of your predicament. I'm sorry for rambling on and on when you can't even participate in the conversation. How rude of me," Hux said apologetically upon seeing Kylo's shocked expression.

It was Kylo's turn to be dumbfounded. Hux was _apologizing_ without Kylo having to say anything? He really didn't know Hux—the boy he'd thought to be an asshole—at all.

He quickly fumbled for his wand and wrote in the air, _"No, you're alright,_ followed by, _"It looks like I need the help of a professional so I know the right time to cheer for you tomorrow._

Kylo smirked almost _flirtatiously_ after writing out that last bit. Apparently, he didn't know himself too well, either, because he'd never been confident enough to flirt.

"You're in luck then. _I_ happen to be...somewhat professional," Hux said with a snort.

Kylo melted a little on the inside and giggled noiselessly to himself. He was enjoying this glimpse into Hux's true nature.

"Unfortunately, I have a class to attend soon, and that doesn't leave hardly enough time to cover everything. _But,_ " Hux stated, holding up a finger determinedly, "Slytherin has the pitch last for practice after the Gryffindors tonight, and I _might_ just have enough energy left in me afterwards to give a lesson or two," he whispered suggestively.

This had Kylo beaming like mad. The way Hux was acting was absolutely dorkish and adorable, quite contrary to Kylo's initial thoughts of him. This was possibly the luckiest day for the dazed Ravenclaw.

He lifted his wand and wrote, _"I might just have enough energy to receive a lesson or two,"_ all the while grinning coquettishly.

He had no clue where this boldness was coming from, but it was sure as hell doing him a favor.

Hux rose to his feet after reading Kylo's words with a sly smile. "Eight o'clock," he said, looking down at Kylo.

Kylo wrote, _"Can't wait,"_ with a wink, and Hux responded by chuckling softly and turning to walk back to the castle.

Kylo sat there, stunned, for a good while after staring at Hux's retreating form disappear from view.

_Holy shit. What the fuck just happened?_

He was glad he still had many classes left that day, because he had a _lot_ to think about before nine o'clock. 

-

At a quarter till nine, Kylo slipped through the door of the Ravenclaw dormitory unnoticed. His footsteps echoed through the desolate corridors of the ancient castle as he eagerly made his way to the quidditch pitch. 

Upon his arrival, he clung to the shadows of the looming quidditch stands to observe the Slytherins who were disbanding after a gruelling practice, judging by sweat that glistened on their faces.

Kylo hung back, hiding shyly behind the base of one of the stands as most of the team filed toward the castle, chatting animatedly and amiably patting each other on the back–a sign that their chance of victory was very promising.

Kylo waited until seemingly every green and silver clad student–except for one–had disappeared toward the castle before he peeked around the corner and came unexpectedly face to face with a sweaty Hux. Kylo startled, taking a step back at the sudden appearance of the disheveled ginger.

Hux bit his lip as he tried to stifle a chuckle at Kylo's surprise. If Kylo wasn't so embarrassed by his own reaction to the boy, he'd be drooling over how sexy Hux's lip looked between his teeth and wondering how it would feel if he captured it between his own instead.

"Did I scare you?" Hux teased.

Kylo shot him a glare which earned him a lighthearted snicker from Hux.

"Follow me," the Slytherin beckoned as he whirled toward the middle of the pitch and began marching in the direction of a locked chest and a broom.

Kylo followed excitedly, the frenzied butterflies in his stomach putting a spring in his step. He tried not to get too hopeful–he hardly knew the guy. But if the night goes well, maybe, just maybe he would leave the pitch with windswept hair and a recovered voice.

He could only wish.

His somewhat daydream was interrupted by Hux beginning to explain the different equipment involved in quidditch.

"So here we have the quaffle," Hux said after flipping open the chest and removing the item he was referring to. "The chasers–which is what I am–have to try and score points by throwing it through one of the hoops, past the keeper, whose job is to defend the hoops."

Kylo nodded understandingly.

"These nasty little buggers," Hux pointed at two smaller ball-esque objects fighting to escape the bonds that kept them securely fastened to their box, "are bludgers."

Kylo peered curiously at the feisty things.

"They're bewitched to fly at chasers to keep them from scoring. The beaters' jobs are to swing at them with their bats to keep them away from their team," Hux continued. "I once got shoved off my broom by a bludger that came hurdling at me. Damned beater wasn't doing his job. I was in the hospital wing for days."

Kylo remembered that match. They were in fourth year. The day was frigid and bleak. Kylo recalled watching in horror as his beloved Slytherin had the wind knocked out of him and rapidly plummeted to ground, unconscious. He remembered the dreary next few days as he sat glumly through all of his classes, hoping that the fall wasn't too serious and that Hux would hurry up and get better. He ached for a chance to visit him and wish him well, but he knew the boy would only scoff at him if he tried to show sympathy.

Then one day, Kylo glanced up from his textbook to see the shock of ginger hair that always occupied his thoughts, and it was as though the last few miserable days were just some dreadful nightmare. It was then that Kylo decided not to try out for the quidditch team.

Kylo looked at the boy before him who was animatedly explaining the job of a seeker and how elusive golden snitches were. Quidditch seemed important to Hux, and though Kylo was impartial to the sport, he felt like he could listen for hours to the excited Slytherin talk about the game that made him so happy.

Kylo paid close attention to every word that came out of that precious mouth, and as Hux moved from equipment and positions to rules, Kylo studied every detail of his face and the many expressions that adorned it. He noticed things such as the slight curve of his nose, his slightly protruding cheekbones, and his long ginger eyelashes. He stood nodding along with everything Hux explained and noted every detail that the Slytherin would let slip about himself whilst reminiscing.

The sun was dipping low in the sky, and the sliver of golden light still remaining went perfectly with Hux's hair and expertly highlighted his features.

"So that's quidditch in a nutshell. You don't really need to know every last detail unless you're like a professional player or something," Hux concluded, chuckling and running a hand through his hair. "Did I do a decent job? Was it understandable and not just gibberish?" he asked sheepishly, self-doubt apparent in is expression.

Kylo found his uncertainty incredibly adorable and endearing. He quickly flashed two thumbs up with an encouraging smile.

Satisfied with Kylo's reaction, Hux moved on.

"So, have you ever ridden a broom before?"

Kylo withdrew his wand and hastily scrawled, _"If hovering on a child's broom at age five counts, then yes."_

"Well you're in for a treat," Hux replied with a smirk.

Kylo's heart fluttered.

The ginger mounted his broom effortlessly and then held out his hand. "Thought I'd show you what it feels like to fly for _real_ ," he said with an impish grin.

Kylo's body switched over to autopilot because his brain couldn't compute. How did he suddenly get this lucky? He cautiously closed the distance between himself and the broom and, grasping Hux's hand–partially for support, but mostly because he wanted to cherish the feeling of such an intimate touch–he swung a leg over the hovering broom and sidled up against Hux. He was immediately bombarded with the warmth of Hux's body melting into his.

Kylo felt at a loss when their hands disconnected, but was quickly comforted when Hux ordered him to hold on. He hesitated for a moment before wrapping his arms around Hux's torso, not enjoying the surge of butterflies that it unleashed. He didn't have time to dwell on that, however, because they were suddenly jerking up and zooming through the sky.

Kylo's mouth flew open to scream, but he promptly shut it after realizing it was useless. He clung to Hux ten times harder than he already was, and it wasn't until they were soaring serenely across the Great Lake that he calmed down enough to let Hux breathe again.

The view was outstanding. The few remaining rays of light danced off the dark waters, and a light fog was settling over the Forbidden Forest and the castle. Both boys' hair flapped uncontrollably in the sharp wind. The only warmth that seemed to exist anymore was their combined body heat, which made the whole experience much more intense.

After taking in the magnificent bird's-eye view of the landscape, Kylo had a surge of boldness in which he proceeded to snuggle his icy cheeks into Hux's back. He couldn't tell how the other reacted, but he made no move to shake him off. Kylo wondered if Hux could feel his smile.

They flew in a comfortable silence for a few more minutes along the forest's edge and then back across the lake, absorbing the gorgeous scenery and Kylo enjoying the exhilarating feeling of them flying together. He'd never before experienced such pure bliss.

They suddenly slowed to a halt a few feet above the lake. The sky was completely dark now, the stars reflecting pristinely on the vast expanse of water. The castle was nothing but a black silhouette against the dark blue sky. It was breathtaking. Kylo didn't care about the rapidly decreasing temperature or the slightly uncomfortable feeling from sitting on a broom for too long; he wanted to stay there, hovering over the mirrored sky for eternity. This, he decided, was his new happy place.

He felt Hux shift, then saw his arm lift to point up at the array of stars. A shooting star was just flickering out of view.

"Make a wish," he uttered breathlessly. 

Kylo unconsciously pulled himself closer to Hux by just a fraction, knowing exactly what he was going to wish for.

A moment or two passed by before Hux spoke.

"My mother used to tell me that whenever someone passed on, their soul would become a star, and it would shine brighter depending on how pure and good that soul was," he reminisced.

"She said that after the war with Vader, she'd notice a lot of stars that she hadn't before. She said lots were very small and dim, but that there were also loads of stars that shone so brilliantly."

Kylo nodded thoughtfully, listening carefully to every word.

Hux looked down at the water for a moment, then returned his gaze to the sky. He pointed toward a star that seemed slightly separate from the others, but shone very brightly nonetheless. 

"I think that's her."

Kylo's heart wrenched. He was blown away by the very fact that Hux was sharing a piece of himself that he'd most likely never told anyone. Maybe it was just because Kylo couldn't speak to judge him or tell anyone else, but he secretly hoped it was because of something far more meaningful. It took a turn that he hadn't expected, though, and all he wanted to do was tell Hux how much it meant to him that he was making himself so vulnerable to him.

He quietly took out his wand and did the best he could.

_"She looks beautiful."_

Hux shifted again, but this time it was half of his body turning to get a good look at Kylo.

Kylo's heart was not prepared for this. He could see the night sky in Hux's eyes, impossibly more enrapturing than their current surroundings. It was a good thing that Kylo's chest was no longer pressed against Hux's back, because he was pretty sure Hux would be able to feel his heart desperately trying to escape.

Hux looked back with an expression of wonder and gratitude, and Kylo was about to think shooting stars actually worked, but then Hux just smiled and turned back around. 

"Hold on," he instructed before smoothly taking off toward the castle.

Kylo couldn't help but feel a bit crestfallen as he once again clung tightly to Hux.

The flight back was less thrilling than before. It was more of a leisurely Sunday drive. At least Hux wasn't in a hurry, Kylo thought. 

They finally landed back at the quidditch pitch with windswept hair and light hearts.

Kylo was back to beaming, incredibly grateful for something actually amazing to finally happen to him.

Hux hopped off the broom and offered a hand to Kylo with a grin.

Kylo thanked Merlin that his cheeks were already rosy from the cold. He took Hux's hand and flirtatiously mouthed, _"What a gentleman,"_ as he not-so-gracefully reconnected with the earth.

His legs wobbled slightly, still stiff after their flight. Hux reached out and gently gripped Kylo's arms to steady him.

"You learn to get used to it," he chuckled, referring to Kylo's jello legs. 

Kylo was busy trying not to fall over, but for reasons other than his legs.

Hux's hands lingered a little longer than necessary, which had Kylo's mind reeling. He was staring at Kylo again. Kylo was thoroughly convinced Hux was about to kiss him.

"So yeah," Hux said awkwardly, clearing his throat and dropping his arms back to his sides.

Again, Kylo's heart plummeted. 

"Was it all you expected it to be and more? Flying, I mean?" Hux asked, wringing his hands together anxiously. 

Kylo opened his mouth to reply, but sighed when he once more remembered it was no use. He took out his wand and spelled, _"It was so lovely, I had a great time,"_ in bright pink script, smiling bashfully whilst he wrote it.

Hux perked up significantly and returned the smile. "I'm glad."

They stood awkwardly for a few moments, glancing all around and then at each other.

Kylo had way too much information that he needed to process, so he broke the silence by pointing toward the castle and mouthing, _"I should get going."_

Hux looked like he was breaking out of a trance when he responded, "Oh yeah, yeah sorry. Uh, I should get packed up. I'll see you?"

Kylo's shoulders bounced as he let out a tiny, soundless giggle. He nodded and raised his hand as to say goodbye.

"Bye," Hux replied, still watching him. 

Kylo gazed at Hux with his pink cheeks and ruffled hair for a few more seconds before finally making his leave. He had only walked a few meters before a breathless voice called out, "Hey!"

He turned around to see Hux clutching his broom and other equipment and looking at him expectantly. "You're still coming to the game tomorrow right?" he asked, tone hopeful.

Kylo found that really fucking cute, and he couldn't help the huge grin that appeared on his face. With every last ounce of coolness that he could muster, he wrote with a flourish:

_"Wouldn't miss it for the world."_

-

After a restless night of tossing and turning, Kylo rolled out of bed looking about as grouchy as a Gringotts goblin. He rustled around the assortment of paraphernalia in his trunk to find the last vial of an energy potion of his own invention. He was quite proud of it, but if he were to persist taking it, he'd need to brew a lot more, and who has time for that? He'd have to give some of Rey's "Invigor-A-Tea" a try.

He downed the small portion of the concoction like a shot of Firewhiskey and discarded the vial in his belongings for reuse. Feeling the usual burst of energy that followed a dose of the potion, Kylo began his routine with great pep. 

The quidditch match that day was everyone's saving grace. The morning classes were cancelled in light of the game, and every student was thankful. The game was originally supposed to take place the previous Saturday, but with half of the players in the hospital wing recovering from an accidental faulty-bludger attack, it was rescheduled to Thursday. As for game day being on a school day, they couldn't have two games the next Saturday where Gryffindor was to be playing Hufflepuff, so they made a one-time compromise for Thursday.

Kylo made it to the great hall in a timely manner and was immediately hailed by Phasma. She was beckoning for him to sit with her at the Slytherin table, and for once in his life, Kylo felt important. He decided befriending Phasma was definitely a good decision.

"Ready to be a snake for a day?" Phasma quipped lightheartedly, reaching for the pitcher of pumpkin juice as Kylo positioned himself on the bench next to her.

He hastily scribbled out, _"If that means a larger supply of good food, then oh yes,"_ as he eyed an omelette. The Ravenclaws were savages when it came to breakfast. Kylo's being a late riser meant that there was little variety by the time he arrived at the table each morning.

"We Slytherins understand portion control," Phasma stated coolly. 

A scoff was heard from a few seats down. "That's not what it looked like when you wolfed down a whole roast and then proceeded to complain about your limited range of motion," said a dark haired boy matter-of-factly.

Phasma's face scrunched up in distaste. "Oh shut it, Dopheld. You're one to talk."

Dopheld lowered his fifth biscuit with an appalled expression.

Kylo was already enjoying the Slytherins' banter. He was starting to wish that the sorting hat had placed him there instead. Maybe then Hux would have easily forgiven him for the Mandrake mishap and they could've been planning their futures together by now.

Hux's absence at breakfast didn't go unnoticed by Kylo. Phasma looked at the Ravenclaw as he mindlessly crunched on a piece of bacon.

"You're wondering where he is, aren't you?" She had a marvelous way of asking questions that she appeared to already know the answer to. 

Kylo looked up, dumbfounded at her brilliant ability of knowing exactly what he was thinking and embarrassed that he'd been so obvious. 

"He popped in right before you got here and then left in a hurry for last-minute practice. But don't worry, you'll see him in action soon enough," she said knowingly. 

Kylo looked down at his nearly empty plate in an attempt to conceal his blush.

"Oh! Hold on," Phasma exclaimed through a mouthful of toast. She reached for her bag on the floor. "I have something for you."

Kylo's interest piqued, and he curiously glanced down at her as she dug through her belongings.

She sprung back up and presented Kylo with a green and silver flag about the size of his pillow, obviously homemade, with a glittering #10 covering most of its surface. "Tadaaa!" 

_Oh, Merlin_ , Kylo thought.

"This will definitely make him love you," Phasma joked.

Kylo came out of a face palm, red in the face, and wrote, _"Yes, because flaunting his number at him will be absolutely enchanting."_

Phasma snickered. "But for real, he'll find it very sweet."

Kylo raised an eyebrow. _"You really think so?"_

"Of course. He's not as cold and callous as he likes to appear," Phasma assured him.

Kylo thought on that for a while.

-

Kylo had been thinking heavily upon the previous night, and he had accumulated a hefty amount of questions concerning Hux's actions. It was such a deeply romantic and intimate setting to share with someone he didn't even know. What happened to Hux hating him? Not even a week beforehand, he'd carelessly shoved Kylo out of the way like he was yesterday's news. Why the sudden change of heart?

Kylo twisted the flag that Phasma had gifted him around in his hands as he moved with the rest of the crowd toward the quidditch pitch. Phasma most definitely knew that Kylo had it bad for Hux. She was quite intuitive.

As the throng of students neared the pitch, Kylo spotted Phasma's bright blonde hair by the bottom of the Slytherin stands. He made an uncomfortable escape from the congregation of eager quidditch spectators and dashed over to his friend.

"You ready, lover-boy?" she greeted. 

Kylo rolled his eyes, which Phasma took as a yes. She grabbed him by the wrist and lead them up to the top of the stand.

"Perfect," she stated, satisfied with their spot right at the edge of the box. _So he can see you alright,_ she'd insisted when they'd fought to the front of the crowd of exhilarated Slytherins. 

"Just in time," Phasma said, her gaze directed toward the players who began entering the field.

The teams flew in from different sides, making their rounds about the crowded stands to get everyone hyped for an exciting game. Kylo waited patiently for Hux to come around, but when he did, he was too fast for Kylo to focus on anything.

Kylo never really paid attention to quidditch. The only times he'd even show up at a game were if Rey wasn't playing and she forced him to go, or if he willingly went just when Slytherin played (for obvious reasons, naturally). Not until now did he ever get a feel for the atmosphere. Everyone was buzzing with excitement and the amount of energy that thrummed within every soul was insane.

Kylo got an adrenaline rush from just taking in his surroundings, and he wished more than anything that he could be back on Hux's broom, clutching his waist as they soared towards the setting sun.

Kylo was severely shaken by the sudden loud voice that resonated all around the pitch.

"THE LONG AWAITED GAME BETWEEN GRYFFINDOR AND SLYTHERIN HAS FINALLY ARRIVED!" boomed the announcer. "PLEASE FIND YOUR SEATS, BECAUSE IT'S LESS PAINFUL TO BE BLOWN AWAY BY THE GRYFFINDORS' BRUTE STRENGTH WHEN SITTING DOWN!"

"Miss Tico!" a professor scolded.

"ER, AND SLYTHERIN'S... CUNNING TACTICS!"

"Why do they still let her commentate?" Phasma muttered under her breath while staring pointedly at the fifth year Gryffindor girl shouting excitedly into the microphone. 

Kylo pointed at the middle of the field where the two teams were settling into positions, and Phasma's gaze snapped back to the game.

"Oh yeh, lookit that. They're starting," she observed.

The commotion of the crowd died down just enough for Kylo to hear the coach's whistle before everyone took off in different directions. Of course, Kylo only cared about one player, so he searched the air until he spotted Hux, quaffle in hand, charging toward the hoops. 

Phasma had snagged them a spot closer to Slytherin's scoring end, but still fairly center, so they had a pretty decent view of the whole pitch.

Kylo then noticed a bludger hurtling itself toward Hux and soundlessly yelled for him to look out. Thankfully, a beater swooped in and did her job, successfully defending Hux. Kylo let out a breath of relief. 

Rey's friend, the Gryffindor keeper, braced himself for the oncoming slew of players that were steadily approaching. Hux gracefully avoided all attempts to thwart him. In one one beautiful move, he catapulted the quaffle straight through the middle hoop.

"TEN POINTS TO SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherin students went ballistic celebrating their first goal. Kylo cheered victoriously, waving his flag with great enthusiasm. Hux circled back around after his brilliant goal, passing by Kylo and Phasma's stand in the process. He happened to glance in their direction, and Kylo jumped up and down, waving the flag frantically. When Hux saw Kylo's fierce display of support, he grinned a huge grin, his face lighting up like a Christmas tree, and then sped forward with newfound determination.

Kylo felt a surge of joy as he was acknowledged by the object of his affection. Hux's smile was contagious, and Kylo's soon followed. Phasma was grinning to herself at Kylo's lovesick exchange. Kylo noticed her smirk and bashfully mouthed, Shut up.

The teams lined up for the next play, and Kylo forced himself to calm down and focus. The whistle was blown, and Gryffindor took possession of the quaffle.

 _"No!"_ Kylo wordlessly yelled. He viciously brandished his flag in encouragement.

Slytherin made a valiant attempt to get it back, but Gryffindor's hardcore teamwork skills made it near impossible. To Kylo's relief, when Rey's other friend launched the quaffle at the hoops, Slytherin's keeper caught it and flung it away toward an open Slytherin chaser.

 _"Yes!"_ came Kylo's silent cheer.

The Gryffindors were quick to assemble and speed toward the quaffle, but the chaser's quick thinking sent him cleanly passing it across the pitch to Hux. Hux darted off as soon as he caught it, clearing lots of field in a matter of seconds. 

_That's my man!_ Kylo thought ecstatically. 

Hux zigzagged around multiple Gryffindors and made a clean shot through a hoop. 

"TEN POINTS TO SLYTHERIN!" the announcer yelled less enthusiastically.

Kylo was back at it, flaunting his flag with pride. Again, Hux passed them on his was back to the middle of the field. This time, however, he made eye contact with Kylo and sent him a teasing wink.

Kylo promptly melted.

-

"AND SLYTHERIN CATCHES THE SNITCH! SLYTHERIN WINS, 200 TO 50!"

Kylo, who spent most of the game distracted by Hux's alluring form, leaped with joy as Slytherin's seeker—whose name, Phasma supplied, was Thanisson—finally made a successful lunge for the snitch.

After the first few plays, it was a lot of fumbling back and forth, so Kylo had plenty of time to just watch Hux and his rapid strategizing, flawless flying, and hot quidditch curves.

"Come on," Phasma said, taking him by the wrist again. "Let's go congratulate Armie."

Kylo raised an eyebrow.

"It's my nickname for him, but he hates it. Come on." She yanked him toward the exit and down the stand.

It was crowded, but the two of them managed to squeeze through the hordes of students to find the Slytherin team chatting with one another gleefully. They located Hux as he was talking with Thanisson, who seemed to be reenacting his amazing catch. They both laughed heartily, then Thanisson gave him a jovial pat on the back and moved on.

Hux noticed Kylo and Phasma making their way towards him and strode over to meet them halfway. 

"Fantastic work today, dear," Phasma said dramatically as she went to envelop him in a monstrous hug.

"Thanks, love," he said between breaths as Phasma squeezed the life out of him. 

Hux glanced at Kylo before fondly rolling his eyes at Phasma's trap of an embrace. 

Phasma let him go at last, and Hux made a show of gasping for air.

"Freedom," he choked theatrically. 

"You love my hugs and you know it," Phasma stated smugly.

Hux rolled his eyes again then directed his attention toward Kylo.  
"So, what'd you think of the game?"

Kylo spelled out, _"You were amazing,"_ and smiled shyly.

Hux grinned back, and Kylo could've sworn that his cheeks darkened by just a little.

"I hope to see you at our victory celebration tonight," Hux told him. "I'll meet you right outside the dungeons at eight o'clock sharp so I can let you into the Slytherin dorm, yeah?"

Kylo was thrilled. He nodded eagerly in agreement.

"Brilliant. Well I better go shower 'cause I reek like a troll's arsehole," Hux chuckled before dismissing himself. "Love your flag by the way," he said casually over his shoulder.

Kylo blushed, clutching the flag to his chest.

"Urgh, you two," Phasma moaned. "If you guys don't snog by the end of the night, I might just have to lock you in a broom closet together to save my sanity."

Kylo wasn't opposed to either idea.

-

By the time classes were over for the day, Kylo had already gnawed his nails out of existence. He decided that he needed to take action before he ruined his friendship with Hux by accidentally snogging him senseless. As soon as his last class let out, he hunted Rey down, eager to leave with his voice fully restored or so help him.

"What? What is it?" Rey questioned worriedly as Kylo whisked her aside.

In the fastest scrawl he'd ever produced, Kylo hurriedly wrote, _"I can't fucking take this anymore. Reverse the jinx or I'll fucking hex you into the next dimension."_

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Easy goes it," Rey warned. "Why are you so wound up all of a sudden? Weren't you just having a ball with your new Slytherin mates today while you totally didn't cheer for _me_?" she accused aggressively.

 _"That's the point. I'd like to talk to my friends like a normal fucking person,"_ Kylo reasoned with a miffed expression.

"What happened to us being friends? You don't even make an effort to talk to me," Rey spat bitterly.

Kylo snorted. _"Maybe you should've thought through the consequences of jinxing me. Friends don't do that to each other."_

Rey had the audacity to look offended.

"I was just trying to help you!"

 _"By taking away my voice and expecting me to kiss someone who hated me?"_ Kylo angrily scribbled.

Rey opened her mouth to hurl another ignorant remark at him, but surprisingly, she closed it before it could ever reach her lips. She tilted her head to the side, a questioning look in her eyes.

Kylo raised his eyebrows, daring her to continue. _"That's what I thought,"_ he wrote. _"Now stop acting petty and reverse it."_

Rey hesitated, her fury fading. 

"Well that's unfortunate," she said, tone devoid of emotion, "because I forgot the counter spell." 

Kylo stared at her in shock. 

"There! I said it!" Rey exclaimed. She crossed her arms and looked away, embarrassment evident in her demeanor. 

So many obscene thoughts ran through Kylo's head. Not only did she make a bargain with him that she would never have been able uphold, but now she's left him with no other choice but to kiss Hux, which was _never_ going to happen.

Kylo suddenly felt tears of anger and hopelessness well up in his eyes. 

"Look, I'm sorry, I really am-"

Kylo whirled around before Rey could finish making her half-assed apology and sped toward the Ravenclaw tower. As he grew nearer to the dorm, he came to the realization that people would be flocking back to the common room to rest and unwind, and he did not want to be seen in such a miserable state. He changed his route last minute which eventually led him to the only place where he could truly feel at ease.

The soft hooting and rustling of feathers that met Kylo upon his arrival didn't immediately calm him down like it usually did.

He crossed his arms and rested them on the ledge of the owlery that overlooked the Hogwarts grounds, his head soon dipping down to lie on them. He choked out a broken sob, his shoulders shaking pitifully.

His mind drifted to thoughts of kissing Hux and regaining his voice. How easy it would be to just lean over and peck him on the lips, fast as a firebolt. But the hard part wasn't the action; it was the consequence. Hux probably wouldn't have anything good to say about it. It would most likely ruin any chance Kylo had with Hux to begin with.

Kylo sniffled and wiped his tears with his sleeve.

He and Hux had been getting on real well recently, but how long could that really last? It would only be a matter of time before Hux got bored of hanging around with a mute guy.

Kylo was startled by a gentle nudge on his elbow. He lifted up his tear-stained, snotty face to be met with big black eyes and a sharp hoot. Snoke had finally returned with a reply from his mother. She was such a busy woman, it usually took her a few days to respond to Kylo's weekly letters. Kylo untied the tightly rolled parchment from Snoke's foot and gave him a little scratch behind his head. The owl squinted his eyes in appreciation.

Kylo unrolled the letter, eager for something to take his mind off the present.

_Dearest StarChild,_

_I'm glad to hear you're getting good marks on your schoolwork. What did I do to deserve such a brilliant son? I hope your week has been good so far. I would trade anything to be free of all this Ministry work. They're working me non-stop with business I'd much rather have left in the past. There have been reports of Empire supporters who have banded together intending to revive what I worked so desperately to extinguish. After everything I went through to ensure that it was destroyed! A word of advice: never run for Minister. It is severely exhausting. Please write with good news. I need something to smile about. Can't wait to see you for the holidays!_

_Squeezes & smooches,  
Mum _

So his mother was having a stressful time as well. Wonderful. Kylo grimaced. He wanted to cheer his poor mother up; she'd been under stress basically her whole life. He'd do anything for her at this point.

A thought struck Kylo. How thrilled would she be if he told her he found true love? Every time he arrived home from Hogwarts since he came out as bisexual, his mother had asked him whether he'd found a girl or a boy that he fancied and who loved him, too. He would bet anything that she'd be extremely happy if he were to find someone who would treat him better than his father had treated her. Kylo's happiness was her happiness.

With newfound determination, he scourgified the tears off of his face and bounded down the stairs. He had a party to get ready for.

-

At precisely eight o'clock, Kylo hesitantly entered the dungeons, the slight chill of the dimly-lit corridor causing him to instinctively shiver. He didn't have to wander along the desolate hall very long before he rounded a corner and found Hux leaned against the wall, tapping it ever so lightly and humming softly to himself.

Kylo was for once grateful for his muteness, because had he possessed his voice, he would've disturbed the beautiful sight of Hux before him, alone and looking absolutely adorable in his own little world.

"Ah, there you are!" Hux exclaimed delightedly as he finally took notice of Kylo's presence. "Are you ready to experience a real Slytherin party?" 

Kylo laughed silently and nodded.

Hux grinned. "Then right this way." He motioned for Kylo to follow him by bowing and extending an arm toward the hall behind him like a concierge.

 _What a dork_ , Kylo thought, smiling to himself as he did a really awful curtsie and followed Hux's direction. 

They walked for about ten seconds in a comfortable silence before coming to a halt in front of a wall. Hux faced it, staring at the space between two elaborately decorated sconces holding torches with greenish-yellow flames.

"Pardon my French," Hux said before clearing his throat and announcing, "Dragon bogies."

Kylo's face scrunched up in confusion at the spontaneous use of the crude phrase. He felt stupid when a door materialized from the wall. What Hux had said was just the password for the Slytherin dorm. He guessed it was a step up from when Ravenclaws would answer the knocker's riddles with "your mum" whenever they were feeling cocky.

As soon as the door was opened, Kylo was met with the sound of chatter and some sort of wizard rock music. A green-tinted fire roared in the fireplace across the room which seemed to be an alluring invitation for Kylo to abandon all else and join the Slytherins.

The room had dark walls and dark furniture that reflected the green fire beautifully, a fitting aesthetic for the eloquent Slytherins.

Kylo always admired the color red. In fact, red was his favorite color growing up. But his taste for it increasingly dwindled the more he saw Rey and all the other idiotic Gryffindors in their obnoxious red and gold colors that they sported with pride. Back home, his bedroom was decked out in red everything, all specifically chosen by a young Kylo who had yet to go to Hogwarts and have his favorite color ruined. 

For a while, Kylo had been leaning more towards the color green. Green like the bowtruckles they learned about. Green like the rolling hills of Hogwarts. Green like the room that he was stepping into, and the emeralds in Slytherin's hourglass. Green like Hux's eyes...

Kylo shook that thought out of his head before it could escalate.

"Seems like we're just in time. They're bringing out the drinks," noted Hux. "Make yourself at home."

Kylo, for a shocking second time, was ever so grateful for his inability to speak, because if he was anything like his parents, him plus alcohol plus his big, fat crush equaled a whole bunch of embarrassment. He decided harm couldn't be done if he indulged in a few swigs. 

They made their way to where the others congregated and sat down on a miraculously unoccupied sofa.

"Hear ye, hear ye," came the joyful, booming voice of Thanisson. The room hushed, all attention focusing on the speaker. Someone turned down the music that Kylo eventually noticed was playing on a funky looking gramophone. "Great job today, everybody. Those who played, played like champs. Those who didn't, cheered like champs." He winked at Kylo. "Now enough sentimentality! We're gonna keep kicking ass until that house cup is ours! But for now, it's time to get shitfaced!"

The room erupted with cheers and the music continued at full blast. A bottle of firewhiskey made its way to Kylo, and he shrugged before taking a decent sized gulp. He nearly stopped functioning after he handed the drink to Hux, partially because the firewhiskey was burning its way down his throat, but mostly because Hux proceeded to chug for a moment, his mouth all over where Kylo's lips had just been. 

_It's basically an indirect kiss_ , thought Kylo. _Dear Merlin, that was so cringey_ , came Kylo's inner voice of reason. If Hux only knew the turmoil that he put Kylo through...

Kylo decided to take a break from panicking about all things Hux and instead observed his surroundings once more. There were people gathered around the gramophone carelessly grooving to a song that sounded like muggle music from the 70s. Another group was observing two people playing wizards chess. 

"It's strip chess," Hux supplied, following Kylo's gaze. "Every time one of your pieces gets captured, you take off an item of clothing." 

Kylo was almost positive his cheeks were as red as a quaffle.  

_"Remind me about that game if I ever speak again,"_ Kylo boldly wrote with a grin.

He spun around to locate Phasma, not brave enough to wait and see what response that suggestive statement elicited from Hux. He was becoming quite the audacious little bugger, and it didn't mix well with his cowardly nature. 

Kylo spotted Phasma almost immediately, her bright blonde hair sticking out against the dark environment. 

"Judging by the state of your face, you either just ran a marathon or said something cheeky to Hux that you regret. Which is it?" Phasma spectated nonchalantly as Kylo stopped in front of her. The question was clearly rhetorical. She had freakishly good intuition when it came to Kylo.

Kylo rolled his eyes but grinned nonetheless. Phasma smiled back wickedly and reached out, taking a loose hold of Kylo's wrist. 

"C'mon, what's a party without getting a little groove on?"

She yanked him over to where a small crowd of Slytherins were dancing to the upbeat song that was playing. Phasma's limbs flowed to the beat, a carefree expression adorning her face. Kylo somehow felt comfortable enough to join her, not caring what people would think for once. 

More firewhiskey was passed around, which Kylo graciously accepted. He could feel himself begin to loosen up, and he wondered when the last time he felt so free of anxiety was. 

Over the course of the party, Kylo parted from the dancefloor to observe a heated game of strip chess, which he promptly left when they were both down to their underwear. He then joined a group of people who were eagerly listening to someone share a story about their cousin who had a run-in with a dragon recently. The conversation fizzled out, and after taking another swig of firewhiskey, Kylo excused himself to the loo. 

Kylo took in his appearance in the mirror while washing his hands. His hair was a bit ruffled, no doubt from his dancing. His pupils were on the larger side. A slight blush decorated his cheeks. He looked like he was having a good time, which he was. He never wished so badly to have been sorted into another house. Slytherin was where he felt that he truly belonged. 

"Oh, hello," greeted Hux as he entered the loo, taking Kylo by surprise. "Having a good time?"

Kylo felt warm all over, partially from the alcohol, but mostly because he was now alone with Hux. He managed to pull himself together rather quickly and wrote, _"An amazing time, actually."_

Hux smiled and Kylo felt extremely flustered under the gaze of such a beautiful person. 

"Brilliant! Then I won't hesitate to invite you to all of our future shindigs," Hux said warmly. He walked over to stand in front of the mirror next to Kylo where he proceeded to fix a few strands of hair that were out of place. 

Kylo was finished washing his hands, but he didn't budge, that reoccurring boldness that he'd been discovering lately suddenly creeping in. Hux glanced at him through the mirror, and Kylo instinctively opened his mouth to speak but then closed it in annoyance.

Hux noticed his frustration. "If I were you, I'd hex the bugger who did that to you. You've been suffering quite enough, don't you think? Is there really nothing you can do?" 

Kylo's insides burned, and he realized that this was it. The perfect chance. The alcohol had pushed his fear of rejection to the back of his mind. If Hux didn't like him back, Kylo would find out really quickly, and he'd just have to move on and accept it. It's better than hopelessly pining. He gathered all the courage he could possibly muster.

 _"Actually,"_ he wrote, trying to keep his shaky hands steady, _"I can do something."_

Hux cocked his head to the side, questioningly. "Then why haven't you done it? What are you going to-"

Kylo gently grabbed Hux's face and kissed him. He lingered for a few seconds, savoring the feeling of Hux's lips on his, before embarrassment decided to finally show up. He pulled away suddenly and found Hux's eyes wide open and an expression of shock plastered on his face. 

"I'm sorry," Kylo whispered hoarsely, and he bolted out the door. 

-

"Hey, where are you off to in such a hurry?" came Phasma's concerned voice as Kylo speed-walked through the bustle of people still partying. 

"I need some air," he lied, ignoring her baffled stuttering upon hearing his voice as he rushed out of the Slytherin common room, back into the dungeon corridor. 

He couldn't believe himself. He felt sick. He definitely ruined all chances with Hux, romantically and platonically. _What an idiot,_ he scolded himself, hot tears burning his eyes. He let his feet take him somewhere far away from where he just left, and they led him back to the owlery, which was seemingly his only place of comfort. 

The dark Hogwarts grounds were painted a light bluish hue by the moon. Hux's mother's star was twinkling brightly in the sky, and Kylo looked down, not wanting to think about the magical night where Hux shared that piece of personal information. The tears that had stubbornly refused to take leave of Kylo's poor eyes finally decided to roll out, searing down his still-flustered cheeks.

A great ruffling then settling of feathers signaled that Snoke had come to help. Kylo lifted his damp face to his left to give Snoke a grim smile of thanks as he reached out to pet him. Snoke hooted contently. 

"I've gotten myself into quite a mess, haven't I?" Kylo said to Snoke, wiping his tears away with his unoccupied hand. 

"I wouldn't say that," came a voice behind him. 

Kylo stiffened. Soft footsteps made their way over to him, stopping when they reached Kylo's side. Kylo was scared to look. He wiped his face one last time and slowly turned to observe his visitor. Hux was leaning casually against the ledge, resting on his folded arms. 

Kylo sniffed quietly as he stared at Hux in the soft moonlight. 

"So it was me," Hux said. It was more of a statement than a question. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" 

Kylo scoffed. "Do you know how terrifying it is to do something like that, especially when you could be risking losing a really good friendship?"

Hux looked at him. "It never crossed my mind that it could've been me. I should've been more aware, then maybe it wouldn't have been so scary to tell me-"

"You didn't do anything wrong! Don't blame yourself for my cowardice," Kylo interjected. He continued rambling, "I should've waited, I didn't mean to...impose myself...on you so early on in our friendship. I completely blew it, I'm so sor-"

"Now you stop apologizing," Hux cut him off.

"But I didn't even ask if you were okay with it, I-"

Hux took a step closer to him, causing Kylo to falter. "I'm glad you went ahead and got it over with."

Kylo pressed his lips into a thin line and looked down. "Oh."

"So now we can move forward," Hux placed a finger on Kylo's chin and lifted his head up, "and do stuff like this," he placed a chaste kiss on Kylo's lips, "all the time."

Kylo's eyes, sparkling in the moonlight, grew wide, his cheeks going the color of amortentia, as Hux gently took his face in both hands and kissed him, slower and sweeter. Kylo's eyes fluttered shut, and his heart raced as he absent-mindedly brought his hands to Hux's waist to pull him closer, kissing him back. 

Kylo made a contented sound when Hux's fingers crept to the back of his head to play with his hair, and he eagerly allowed Hux to slip his tongue into his mouth where it swept across his own. Hux made a noise at that, and it sent shivers down Kylo's spine. 

After many minutes of kissing and running hands all over each other, they finally broke apart, nearly breathless and lips wet and swollen. 

"Are you alright with going by the title of my boyfriend?" Hux said with a smirk, hands still rooted in Kylo's long and now very messy hair. 

Kylo's heart leapt, even though the line was very cheesy. "Only if you're alright with going by mine." 

They were both grinning at each other like idiots at this point. "Then it's a deal," Hux replied. "And if I'm not mistaken, deals can be sealed with a kiss," he added suggestively.

Kylo couldn't help but laugh at his almost-boyfriend's cheekiness. "Then seal away," he commanded.

And seal it they did.

-

Saturday afternoon, Kylo and Hux sat cuddling on the dark leather sofa in the Slytherin common room. It was always pretty chilly in the dungeons, and Kylo was grateful, because that meant more excuses to be smushed up next to his boyfriend. Thursday night, he had lain in bed, restless from the thrilling series of events that had occured previously that day. He had giddily thought, over and over again, Hux is my boyfriend. Hux is my boyfriend! 

Friday left hardly any time to hang out with each other apart from meal times (now spent together at the Slytherin table) and a studying session in the library. Now it was the weekend, and they decided to take advantage of that. They had planned on going to Hogsmeade as a date, but they changed their minds when they realized mostly everyone was going to be away, and they had a practically empty space to be together.

So there they were, snuggled up in the abandoned common room, Hux absent-mindedly twirling Kylo's hair while staring into the fire and Kylo's eyes fluttering shut at the warmness of Hux's body against his and Hux's fingers in his hair. Kylo suddenly had a thought, breaking him out of his trance.

"We're you the one who returned my crow feather quill?" 

Hux's eyes broke away from the fire and found their way to Kylo. "Yes."

"Why?" Kylo tilted his head to look at him.

Hux thought for a moment. "The way you looked at me while we were in the library made me feel something. I began to reminisce on our past interactions, and I realized I was a dick to you. I felt bad, because I couldn't remember why. Usually I treat people respectfully, unless they've wronged me, in which case I can be very petty." He paused and chuckled. "I vaguely remember something in our younger years, but it was something stupid, and I never thought to drop the grudge. But now I've matured. So I decided to take a step toward a completely different path in our relationship. 

"Like I said, your staring stirred something in me, so I thought, 'Why not try something new?' So I kept stealing glances at you. I noticed you were flustered. I also noticed your quill fall out of your bag when you went to leave. It was the perfect opportunity to plant the seeds for our new beginning, so I later picked it up and delivered it to your tower. I hoped you would answer the door, but the rational side of me assured me that it was unlikely. But it seems you got the message, anyway."

Kylo sat speechless for a few seconds. "Whoa. That answers a lot of questions."

Hux smiled. "I'm guessing you were wondering why I was suddenly nice to you after years of resentment?"

Kylo blushed. "Yeah, but I was perfectly fine with never knowing why if that meant it would never stop."

Hux kissed Kylo's cheek. "You know," Hux said, "it didn't take long at all for my gay ass to fall for you. You and your adorable shyness and those moments where I could've sworn you were flirting with me. I'm good at keeping my composure, so you probably couldn't tell how much that affected me, but it would please you to know that you had me melting," he drawled. 

Kylo felt he looked like a tomato at that moment. He didn't know it was possible to fall even deeper for him, but Hux continued to surprise him in the best way possible. He enjoyed finally getting to talk with him. They hadn't really known each other for long at all, but they already clicked faster than most relationships he'd ever witnessed.  

"You think _you_ had it bad?" Kylo started. "The first time you legitimately talked to me, you know, when I was staring at a quidditch book to disguise the fact that I couldn't concentrate with you being _right there_ , the amount of emotions running through me couldn't even be counted on two hands. And you weren't even flirting! You were judging my taste in reading! I was _that_ bad!" he exclaimed.

The jolting of Hux's body from his laughter sent shocks through Kylo's body, but he ignored it in order to feign pouting at his own lovesickness. 

"How long have you felt this way?" Hux asked thoughtfully after his laughter subsided.

"Well ever since the incident that caused your dislike for me, I thought about you a lot, mostly in remorse. But I was twelve and hadn't come to terms with my sexuality. It might have been the end of third year that I caught feelings for you. Probably the day you woke up too late and didn't have time to fix your hair, so you came to class with soft, messy hair that, for once, looked very pleasant to the touch. It was cute..." he trailed off, flustered.

Hux looked at him in awe. "I felt simply awful that day. I was so angry with myself for oversleeping. I never do that! And when I realized I had to sacrifice my morning hair routine to not be late to class, I was devastated. I thought I looked ugly and disorganized and that no one would like it. But I guess you did," Hux said, his voice going soft on the last sentence. Kylo could've sworn he was blushing, thinking about that day with a new perspective.

Hux placed a hand on Kylo's cheek--a gesture he was quite fond of doing-- and kissed him gently. "You're lovely, you know that?" he whispered.

Kylo hummed in response and kissed him again. Hux kept speaking in between kisses. "As poorly as I treated you, you still remained steadfast in your affections." Another kiss. "How?"

Kylo pulled away a few inches and looked into Hux's wondering eyes. "Hope...that you'd one day come around, I guess, and you did." He caressed Hux's smooth cheek lovingly, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. 

"Hope..." Hux repeated softly to himself. 

Kylo wrapped his arms around Hux, and Hux gladly nestled up against him. 

"Thanks for not giving up on me," Hux said after a moment. 

Kylo delicately kissed Hux's neck, breathing him in. "I wouldn't have dreamed of giving up something so worth it." 

Hux looked up at Kylo, his eyes big and teary. He draped his arms around Kylo's neck, and Kylo's found their way to trace along Hux's waist. They stared at each other for a while, each with expressions of genuine adoration, before caving and getting lost in each other's arms and lips.


End file.
